


Rusty Skills

by LadyBookwormWithTeeth



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crying, F/M, Humiliation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking, Tears, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBookwormWithTeeth/pseuds/LadyBookwormWithTeeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal breaks into Maleficent’s castle to steal a ring. At least, he tried. WARNING, there is Non-Con Spanking in this one. And ass grabbing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rusty Skills

If Neal ever got out of that situation alive, Belle would never know it had happened in the first place. She had told him over and over to keep his head cool and stop rushing into impulsive decisions, that getting himself killed would not get him back to Emma and Henry any faster. Besides, this breaking and entering had backfired so fast it was humiliating. And he dared call himself a thief, a title he was secretly quite proud of.

After years of leading a straight life, his skills were rusty. And now he was at the mercy of a witch who could turn into a fire breathing dragon at any moment.

“Now, dare I ask why is Rumpelstiltskin’s son sneaking around in my castle?” Maleficent asked,  scepter in hand and a look in her eyes that was far too calm for someone who had just captured a thief in her jewelery vault and dragged him by chains to her throne room.

“I only came to get something back,” Neal replied.

Maleficent looked around, searching for the item Neal was talking about. Found it near the door. The little thief had almost made it.

“Oh, I see,” she said, picking up the ring that his father had wore every day of his life in Storybrooke. “Sentimental, aren’t we?”

“This isn’t yours,” he snapped, pulling at the chains that were holding him back.

“It isn’t yours either.”

“I’m his son!”

“You can’t claim that title whenever’s convenient to you,” she said, with a cruel smile.

Neal didn’t argue.

“He died. His ring was left behind. I took it as compensation for the troubles his curse caused me. I think it’s fair. The alternative would have been revenge on his loved ones, but that would be so messy.”

She slipped the ring on her finger.

“Were you hoping this could help you find him?” she asked.

Neal only pulled at his chains as a reply.

“I see,” she said, eying the ring. “Well, if you want this so badly, you could’ve asked. That is what civilized people do.”

“I don’t make deals with villains,” Neal barked.

Maleficent tutted and started walking around him, eyes on him now, calculating.

“What a terrible word,” she said. “Especially since you’re the one trespassing.”

Neal turned his head, trying to follow her, his hands firmly chained to the ground. If only he wasn’t on his knees, then fighting would be so much easier.

“Lets not call it a deal,” she continued, heading for her throne. “Lets call it… an exchange.”

“And what might you want in exchange for my father’s ring?”

Maleficent sat down on her throne and looked at him, a wicked little smile on her lips. She measured him, probably deciding what he’d be good for. Finally, she waved her hand and the cuffs on his wrists snapped open.

“Come closer, thief.”

Neal thought on his options. Running would probably mean she’d drag him back again, or turn into a dragon and barbecue him before he took two steps towards the door. Coming closer would mean coming closer to the ring, and he had snuffed enough rings off women’s fingers back in his days. He could only hope his pickpocket skills were not as rusty as his breaking and entering skills.

Trying to look sure of himself, he walked towards her.

“Stop,” she ordered when he was at arms length. “Turn around for me. Slowly.”

Neal blinked slowly at her, waiting for the witch to break into a giggle or blush. But he was the one with the red cheeks so far and Maleficent was dead serious. Trying to look bored and not at all embarrassed, he did as she asked.

“Oh, yes, that’s a good boy,” she said while he moved. “Such a vision.” When he was facing her once again, she reached for him with her scepter. The dragon figure on top of it fit under his chin and tilted his head up. “Don’t fight it,” she ordered, when Neal tried to get away from it. “I don’t want you looking away for what comes next.”

“And what comes next?” Neal asked.

“You’ll take your pants off.”

Neal forced a chuckle, though he didn’t feel amused  _at all_  by her request.

He struggled against the pressure under his chin and said, “I don’t think that’s worth a ring.”

He tried to get away but she held her scepter firmly under his chin.

“You hurt me,” she pouted. “Is that the way you talk to a lady? Don’t worry, thief. I don’t bed criminals.”

 _I bet you don’t_ , he thought.

“But it will look bad for me to have a thief come into my fortress and sneak away with my possession, won’t it? So be a dear and do as I say.”

Neal swallowed hard, feeling the coldness of the figurine against his apple. There, on her ring finger, the prize he wanted so badly. Was it really that steep of a price to pay? Lord knows he had stripped for worse reasons than that.

He flexed his fingers twice to make sure his hands weren’t shaking when he reached for his belt. Maleficent was not interested in his hands, however. She had her eyes fixed on his. When he tried to look away, she added more pressure on her scepter. Neal couldn’t help but wonder she had a strong grip.

“Eyes on me, thief. You don’t get to forget why you’re here, nor who you’re stripping for.”

Neal hoped he looked angry, but all he was feeling was humiliation. When he unbuckled his belt, his cheeks were burning and his heart was trying to leap out of his chest. And that woman kept her eyes on him, staring him down, reminding him of who was in charge. He tucked his pants and undergarments down in one movement, he wouldn’t give her the satisfaction of extending this any more than she already had.

Maleficent kept her eyes on his face for a second. Then, they lowered to stare between his legs. Her wicked smile became larger, but she didn’t say a word. Neal would have welcomed mockery or a tease, anything that wasn’t that horrible silence that made him even more aware of his own nudity.

“Now, turn around,” she finally said.

The scepter retreated and Neal draw in a long breath. He wiped his eyes as discreetly as he could; tears were starting to pool up in them and he didn’t want her to see them. He reached for his pants to take them off, but she stopped him by saying, “Leave them, thief. I like this look on you.”

Neal did as he was told, trying to keep his balance with his pants tangled at his ankles and his trembling legs. That was the worst part. If she had allowed him to undress fully he’d probably not be feeling as exposed as he was now.

“Now stop,” she ordered, when he had his back to her. “And lift your shirt.”

Neal obeyed her command, but only lifted his shirt a few inches, hoping it would be enough. It was. Her hand smacked his backside hard enough to knock the air out of him. He was right. She had strong hands.

Neal stumbled and, for a second, he thought he’d lose his equilibrium and fall down the stairs. But he managed to find balance and turn to face her. Now, she was smiling.

“Did that hurt?”

Neal didn’t know what to answer. His whole brain had stopped working.

She slowly uncrossed her legs and tapped her free hand on her knees.

“Come here, thief. It’s time to face your punishment.”

Neal stared at her. Surely, she wasn’t serious. She couldn’t be.

“I will not ask again, thief.”

Again, he swallowed. He tucked his shirt down, as if that could somehow stop what she was planning on doing to him. Minding the pants on his ankles, he took a step towards her and stared at the skirt of her purple dress.

She explained, “Lie across my lap, thief.”

Neal moved slowly, tentative. Maybe she was only trying to scare him. Maybe she’d start laughing at his terrified face as soon as she had him down.

Or maybe not.

Maybe she was dead serious.

As soon as he bent over her knees, her left hand took a hold of his nape and pressed him down. His hands found the floor and the tip of his toes tried to keep him balanced. She pushed his shirt out of the way, exposing his backside fully.

“No,” he whimpered, before he could stop himself.

She ignored him and caressed his skin with the back of her fingers. He could feel the coldness of the ring he needed so badly.

“You have a beautiful body,” she rasped. “But  _this_ ,” she grabbed a handful of his buttock and squeezed. Neal whimpered behind closed lips. “This is _gorgeous_. And so sensitive. I can still see the mark of my fingers.”

Neal tried to look up, but her other hand kept pressing down. She couldn’t be that strong. She had to be using magic. He shivered. The thought of her using magic to make herself stronger while he was in that position was a terrifying thought.

“Have you ever been spanked, thief?”

She squeezed again. Just that was painful enough. She kept squeezing harder and harder, until he answered, “No.”

He sighed with relief when she released him.

“What a pity,” she tutted.

With that, she landed her hand down hard on his cheeks and he gasped, making her giggle. “And what a privilege it is to be your first.”

The next blow seemed harder than the last, but he tried to hold back any reaction. He couldn’t give her the satisfaction. That was humiliating enough without him screaming for mercy. But she kept on hitting and keeping his whimpers locked inside his throat became harder and harder.

To make everything worse, his punishment was slow. She’d take her time between blows, wait for him to catch his breath, and then land another one, harder than before, trying to catch him unprepared.

“Don’t hold it back, thief,” she told him, taking a moment to stroke the red and sensitive skin. Neal didn’t dare open his mouth to breathe, waiting for the next attack at any moment. “You’re not going anywhere with this ring until I think you’re sorry enough.”

Ring? Neal couldn’t even remember the ring. All he knew was that he was bent over that woman’s knees, being spanked like a child. He could keep his voice under control, but tears were falling from his face and pooling on the floor. How could she be that strong?

The next time she stopped to tease him, Neal tried to slip out of her lap. Nothing was worth this. He wanted to go home.

“Now, where exactly do you think you’re going?” she asked, pulling him back and freezing him in place. “We are not done.”

Neal panted and waited for her merciless hand.

She didn’t move.

“Have you had enough, thief?”

His heart filled with hope. He nodded, lips pressed together.

“Then you haven’t understood why you’re here. I will punish you to my satisfaction. You are not getting up until I decide you’ve paid for your crime. Is that clear, thief?”

Neal pressed his lips ever harder together to prevent any sounds from escaping. But he nodded.

“Then ask me to continue.”

Nela shook his head.

“I can keep you on my knees for as long as I need, but you are not getting up until you ask for more. Politely.”

Neal parted his lips and breathed in and out, trying to calm his heart. His buttocks felt like they were on fire. He couldn’t bear another blow.

But he did as she told and asked, “Give me more.”

It was a husky sound, barely audible. But she complied immediately.

“I said politely,” she said.

“Wha-” he started asking, but finished in a cry when she hit him again.

“I said to ask politely. Now, try again.”

“Give me more, pleASE!” he cried out, as she hit him again.

“There you go,” she nodded. “Was that so hard?”

Once he started, there was no way to stifle his cries anymore. He screamed every time she hit him and sobbed in between blows.

But the worst part was to feel himself hardening against his will.

The witch didn’t take long to notice.

“Oh, my, what is this?” she teased, stroking him again. He was so red by then the gentlest touch was enough to make him whine. “You naughty boy! You’re not supposed to enjoy this. Should I hit you harder?”

The next blow made him scream so loud it echoed between the walls of the room for a long time.

Her laughter soon followed.

“Or maybe I should just keep going and see where this leads us, how do you feel about that?”

Another blow and Neal sobbed openly. He couldn’t hold back anymore and his throat was too sore now to shout in pain.

To his surprise, she said, “But that’s fun for another day,” and got up, rolling him off her lap effortlessly to the floor. Neal turned and his bruised rear felt the cold of the stone floor first as a relief, then as pain. Still, he dragged himself away from her. He didn’t have the strength to go far though, and ended up on his ass, his pants still tangled at his ankles, and his legs apart, exposing a hard cock for her eyes to see.

She locked her sight there, and then on his face. It was as red as his back cheeks and tears were still coming down his face.

“What a sight you are, thief. But I am a woman of my word.”

She took the ring off her finger and threw it between his legs. Neal didn’t make a move to reach for it.

“Now, I think it’s time that you leave. But please, come back whenever you feel like finishing our little game.”

With a wave of her hand, Neal found himself covered in smoke and, when it cleared, he was in the forest just outside Maleficent’s fortress. It took a moment for his mind to clear and for him to understand what had happened.

Taking the ring, he got up. Every movement hurt and, when he pulled up his pants, the fabric sat his skin on fire. The walk back to the Dark Castle would be a long one.

Neal looked down at the ring in his hands. God, he’d never be able to look at it again without blushing.

And yes, Belle would  _most definitely_  not know about any of this.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: maddiebonanafana.tumblr.com, who also commissioned this story.
> 
> Tumblr link: ladybookwormwithteeth.tumblr.com/post/117897029413/ouat-fic-rusty-skills


End file.
